The popularity of motorcycling continues to increase. Riders are attracted to the freedom of the open road, leaving behind the cares and worries of everyday life. Motorcycle manufacturers have seized upon the recent surge in popularity and have been selling motorcycles and accessories in record numbers.
One targeted group of consumers are “baby boomers” who now are in their 40's and 50's, and thus have the disposable income to splurge on a new toy for the garage. However, these ageing “boomers” demand their comforts. So, motorcycle dealers, and after-market shops are catering to the boomers by installing soft comfortable seats, large fairings to block the wind, and saddlebags to carry virtually any desired necessity.
Motorcycle saddlebags come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Hard, soft, easily removeable, lockable, big and small. But, some motorcycles are not built with the necessary saddlebag mounting points. Or, the mounting points that are provided are inadequate for the size and type of saddlebag that the consumer wants.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system an apparatus for mounting a motorcycle saddlebag to virtually any motorcycle.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of the elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.
Features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from review of the following detailed description of the invention, along with the accompanying figures in which like reference numerals are used to describe the same, similar or corresponding parts in the several views of the drawings.